Beauty in the Breakdown
by Peace.LoveLoveLove.M.T.G
Summary: Sequel to "Here We Go Again" She wanted to run to Vegas, he wanted to be traditional. She tried to convince him, but he wouldn't budge. What happens when refusing is practically the biggest mistake of his life just because of one phone call?


Miley's POV

"Nick I'm coming over. I really need to talk to you." I said into the phone. "How important is it?" He asked. "Very important." I said. "So important that I have to interrupt my Family Guy reruns?" Nick asked. "Yes Nick." I sighed. 21 yet still so glued to the TV. "Make it my birthday present!" I protested. "Eh, you're birthday is in like, 2 months." Nick said. "And?" I asked. "Early presents never hurt." Nick sighed. "Thank you Nicky." I laughed. "Yeah, yeah." He said. "See you." I said hanging up. Nick and I haven't broken up once and I have not spoken to Selena or Demi in 2 years, which is like a Godsend. My 21st birthday is in 2 months and Nick's was about 2 weeks ago. We haven't grown up one bit from our 15th birthdays, even though people say that love ages you. The nuggets started first grade last month. Mandy and Freddy just celebrated their 5th anniversary in February. I've had 3 new albums in the past 5 years. Hannah Montana ended 3 years ago and I haven't really kept in touch with anyone much. I just started talking to Emmy again; she and Mitchel are well… engaged now. So shocking. I mean, they've been together 3 years and now their engaged, I've been with Nick 7 years and we haven't changed from just boyfriend and girlfriend. That's why I called him and told him I'm coming over.

I finally got there and I parked in the driveway. Lucky Nick, he has his own house. Oh did I mention I still live with my parents and my 14 year old sister? Yeah, even Braison moved out on me! I swung the door open and Nick was standing there. "Now what's so important?" He asked as I was walking in. "I need to talk to you." I said. "Don't tell me you're breaking up with me after 7 years." He said cautiously. "Run with me to Vegas." I said. "I'm tired of waiting to get married to you. I've been ready long enough." Nick eyes widened. "Why would you want to run to Vegas Miley?" He asked. "To marry the love of my life, Nick. No duh." I said. "And who would that be?" He asked jokingly. "Stop avoiding the question, Nick." I said. "I want to get married in a church, where a pastor would marry us, not Elvis." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Silly, we don't have to get the Elvis package!" I said. He looked at me, so not amused. "Well sorry I was trying to lighten the mood!" I said crossing my arms in defeat. "Oh!" I said suddenly. "We could get married in court! Then a judge would marry us, right?" I pointed out.

"I think you're rushing things. I haven't even asked you to marry me, let alone ask your dad if he would even let me marry you." Nick said. "Rushing things? We've been in love for like, 7 years! I don't think anything or anyone could stop us from doing what we've wanted to do forever. Marrying the loves of our lives." I said. "No Miley, marriage is a process. We can't rush that process." He said. I got a sick feeling in my stomach. My head was filling with the thoughts "he doesn't want to marry you stop attacking the question." I knew he loved me, but I wasn't sure that he love loved me anymore. "Nick do you even want to marry me?" I asked biting my lip, afraid of the answer. "I don't know!" He said. "We've been together for 7 years. How can you even ask yourself if you _don't_want to marry me?" I asked as I began to cry.

He didn't answer. He just sighed. "Fine!" I screamed. I made my way to the door and grabbed the handle. Before I ran out, I turned my head only to see Nick still standing there. I opened the door only to find the noises and sights of the poring rain; hardly anything. I knew this _wouldn't_ be the perfect thing to do, but I jetted out of the house and ran to my car. I turned back, waiting to see Nick running after me, but all I saw was a tree, a little house and a driveway. No Nick. I sighed loudly and got into my car, soaked. I shivered as the air conditioning bolted out cold air. I quickly switched it onto heat and grabbed my jacket. I attempted to dry my hair but I failed. So I just gave up and put on the radio and started to drive. "And we're back!" The radio guy said. "Now to conclude to our song yearbook of 2008, I'm going to play to a fan favorite. When You Look Me in the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers. It's pretty shocking that those boys are still together! And it was even more shocking when we all found out that song was written for super star Miley Cyrus! Anyway, enjoy this 2008 hit." I shrugged and hit the radio off. I had so many mixed feelings inside. "Nick doesn't love me anymore" I'd think and then I would think "how could I think that he's crazy about me." I should have just waited for him to ask me. Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I just needed to get home. I started to speed down the road.

--

Next Day/Normal POV

Nick's head rested in my hand, where it had been for the past 5 hours. He had his laptop on his lap and he was watch home movies. He was watching this one video where Miley, Joe, Kevin, Mandy and he were swimming but Miley refused to get in. In the video, he quietly tip-toed up behind Miley as Mandy filmed. When he got close enough, he reached out and pushed her in. He and Mandy started cracking up. "Hey Nick!" Miley called, causing Nick to turn around. She pulled him in. Mandy shut off the camera.

Nick regretted not saying yes, but then again he didn't. He never wanted to get married in Vegas, he always wanted to get married traditionally. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Miley, but he just wasn't ready. He always told Miley he'd marry her when she was ready. Now she was, but he wasn't. He sighed and shut his computer and looked at the window. The sun had already come up. He gazed down to the clock and it read 7:06 AM. "I've been watching videos for 5 hours?" Nick asked himself. He had already tried everything, but he couldn't sleep. The guilt was taking over him. He grabbed the phone and dialed Miley's number. He got the voicemail. He sighed and hung up.

He decided to dial another number, Joe's. After a few rings, a voice hardly came onto the phone. "Hello?" Joe barely asked. "Hi." Nick said. "It's 7 in the morning. And it's Saturday, you know I like to sleep until 11 on Saturdays!" Joe said, starting to wake up. "I need your help." Nick said. "Okay little bro, anything. Shoot." Joe said. "Miley wanted to run to Vegas last night." Nick said slowly. "She what?!" Joe asked, clearly awake now. "She wants me to marry her. She wants to get married. I think she's rushing everything way to much. She wanted me to run with her to Vegas and you know I want to be traditional." Nick explained.

"She doesn't want to loose you again." Joe said.

"It's been five years since the whole not speaking crap. A ring, a wedding in Vegas can't change how we feel about each other, right?" Nick asked.

"Nick, answer one thing. Do you want to marry Miley? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" Joe asked.

"I still think I'm too young to even think about marriage!" Nick said.

"Not answering my question." Joe hummed.

"I do… I mean… I think I do… I just have doubts. We are great together, but, I'm just not ready to make that kind of commitment." Nick said with a sigh.

"Tell her that." Joe said.

"What?" Nick asked confused.

"Tell her you love her. Tell her you _do _want to marry her, you're just not ready right now. Let her know it will happen eventually." Joe said.

"But I promised her something the last time I… you know…" Nick said trailing off.

"What did you promise her?" Joe asked.

"I promised her when she was ready, I'd be ready." Nick said. "And I'm not."

"I don't know bro." Joe said. "Shouldn't make promises you never can guarantee you'll keep."

"Since when are you Dr. Joe?" Nick asked.

"Since you woke me up at 7:18 in the damn morning just to help you!" Joe said.

"Sorry." Nick sighed.

"You know I don't care." Joe laughed.

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks. Bye Danger." Nick said. "Bye fro bro." Joe said hanging up. Nick hung up and put his phone on the side table. It started buzzing immediately after. Mandy was calling him. He clicked the talk button and only heard a crying Mandy. "Mandy what's wrong?" Nick asked concerned. "It's Miley!" Mandy managed to get out through her tears. Nick's eyes widened. "What's wrong with her Mand?" Nick asked scared to death. "Last night… her car spun out of control… she's in a coma, Nick." Mandy cried. Nick dropped the phone.

**Authors Note: Hiya. Missed me? :P**


End file.
